shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:UndeadHero
Sorry Sorry UH for not reposting is thinking a little to much sorry if you feel like i hanged you out to dryCaring16:) 00:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i wasn't done adding and you leave how dare you sir*joking* anyways i got a idea for when you come back on hope you didn't lose power if you did i will feel like a idiot for this message.Caring16:) 22:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You said you had a question to ask me? 1NF3RNO ''' talk 21:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry be back in 20 to 25 minutes if not sooner. You can scream at me then if ya wantCaring16:) 04:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi It seem chat has stopped working right. Sorry just wanted to let you know i'm heading off. See you laterCaring16:) 08:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OI OI i heard you need help naming a island or was it town. Was going to talk to you on chat in a bit but you left. Sorry if i upset you sorry umm talk to you when you come back on tonight or later.Caring16:) 04:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) POKE POKE POKE you didn't even give me a chance *poke poke poke* there's Life on chat if ya want to come back*POKE POKE POKE*Caring16:) 04:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi umm UH I umm no no more umm's. I would like to talk to you about what happened in Chat later if that's ok with you. If not I'm sorry for upsetting you. I hope to see you on Chat maybe later have a great night.Caring16:) 01:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Chat's showing your '''T Yo OK please don't be upset im thinking of coming back on later. i seen the PM and ya. anyway sorry for ya know anyway talk to you laterCaring16:) 17:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) my dear are you ok? pease if you have the chance come on chat.Caring16:) 03:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo love i just wanted to let ya know that i'll be on chat in 30 minutes give or take some minutes. Can't wait to see ya then have to take a movie back to store. see ya thenCaring16:) 03:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Your wikia go to your wikia and make a blog. We can do a semplance of our RP there. Chat is banned in Library. Senshi-chan 18:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ummm Hi Umm hello UH i umm just wanted to say I'm sorry for the outburst on PM. I umm hope we umm can still umm ya anyways i went for a walk and cooled down. Love a and i hope you have a good day.Caring16:) 22:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Unlock?' Unlock what my brohan? Your a founder lol, you realize you can easily unlock anything yourself right. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 17:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR UH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOOOOO YOUUU. YOU LOOK LIKE A GIR AND SMELL LIKE A MONKEY!!! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE? OH WELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HOPE YOU GET LOTS OF CHOCOLATE. SEE YA LATER WOVE YOU :D Caring16:) 15:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) WHAT?! UH!!! NOBODY TOLD ME UR BIRTHDAY WAS TODAY!!! !http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/244/498/f2e.gif! STOP BEING OLD AND GET ON CHAT! I MUST THROW BOOTS AT YOU FOR YOUR LATE BIRTHDAY!!! Lvdoomien 05:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Grow Grow Fruit Are you using it? Because if not, could I use it, please? For a character of mine. Thanks anyways. :) ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 17:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! :) I owe you one! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 14:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) your not on i can't see what you put come back before i send you to the depths of hell for the hell of itCaring16:) (talk) 20:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) you butthole im kicking your butt if you don't return to chat in the next 30 minutes. Caring16:) (talk) 01:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Just joking about kicking your butt but i guess your no longer around. I'll chat with you whenever have a good night Lord of the UndeadCaring16:) (talk) 03:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello UH i have a question. Have you talked to GZ as of lately. If so could you let him know he's been missed. Also sorry for failing im just trying my best. Hope to chat with you tomorrow. Caring16:) (talk) 04:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) UH??!!!! I was not being serious im sorry please come back i love you!!! Caring16:) (talk) 01:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) not on dear you are not on i can't talk if your not onCaring16:) (talk) 16:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine i'll see you the next time you come on sorry for everything Caring16:) (talk) 00:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hello UH, i have finished your picture but i cant put it here until in friday. Carabe197 (talk) 16:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I use the tower image I gave you? Not the anime one, a manga one I found. I actually found out it fits my plans too. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 18:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) i really hate to say this but how can i talk back when it shows that your not on Caring16:) (talk) 02:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What? I knew there was something wrong about you. I now figured it out. You wearing Happy Napper boxers!!!!!!! Re: Image in search bar Hey, it's Elecbullet from Community Central Chat. You said something about an image in the search bar. I'd be willing to throw together some CSS to do that for you. Questions: #It is for THIS wiki, correct? #What image? Thank you. You can respond to me on this page, I'll be keeping watch. Elecbullet (talk) 17:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sea of Fools Well, while I'm not active on SOF, I'd like to keep my things there, just for anything in the future. But if you want, I can help with that. What kind of character do you wish to find? ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:10, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Maybe him: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Android_16 ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The manga he's from has about 7 chapters, and there are no cyborg-like characters but him. You can use Mangapanda.com to search for manga from the future. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 17:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) poor undead all alone, though chat is also dead. ah man forgot where i was going with this oh well talk t you whenever :DCaring16:) (talk) 06:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) how rude meanie headCaring16:) (talk) 18:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) sorry hey man this is inushima i wanted to know if i could have the Iji Iji no Mi ? Inushima (talk) 01:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Your not on though you are magic +_+ Caring16:) (talk) 03:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) it shows your gone on chatCaring16:) (talk) 20:36, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Me thinking of going for a walk hope to chat with you later tonightCaring16:) (talk) 01:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy birthday UH-sama hope it's filled with love and happyness. Talk to you later. Sweet dreamsCaring16:) (talk) 05:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) YO UH!!! Just stopped by to say HAPPY B-DAY, UH!!! DJ Hey just stopping by hope your having a wonderful week. Just wanting to let you know im thinking bout you. Talk to you later Caring16:) (talk) 02:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was requested to ask you something. Have you ever played Call of Duty Black ops II by chance? Caring16:) (talk) 18:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) You are the biggest chicken i have ever met in my life. Telling me your gonna be gone then up and leaving. You know i hate it when you do that. ugh you bakaCaring16:) (talk) 02:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) hello hope your day went epic, looking forward to talking chatting whatever when you come on if you come on. Hope to see you later Caring16:) (talk) 01:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello? where you go? Caring16:) (talk) 22:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) you are in deep dog dodo when you return Caring16:) (talk) 22:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry bout that chat being a twit, hope to see you back on if not talk to you later Caring16:) (talk) 01:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Why *cries* why did the marshmellow have to die. also back on chat Caring16:) (talk) 00:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) see you whenever Caring16:) (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I know it's not gir but..... I made this for you.... I hope you like it Senshi-chan (talk) 03:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC)